


Prince Charming

by Tinker_Titan



Series: Pietro Maximoff ship drabbles [4]
Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Major AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_Titan/pseuds/Tinker_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, parents don't need to worry about their kids as much as Pietro's, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> This got weird very quickly.

So, maybe telling his parent's that he's engaged to an alien prince wasn't the easiest thing to do. He looks human enough. They should be happy with that.

Sure, he has spider qualities. And yes, he can stick himself to a wall for hours, well enough to sleep there. And yeah, webbing comes out of his wrists.

Hey, he's happy. So, yeah, it could be worse.

At least he hasn't told them that he's a few years older than said fiancé and that his fiancé doubles as a prince on his planet with the possibility to get pregnant.

He's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I said that it got weird very quickly! I said it. I swear to you, I did. Thoughts?


End file.
